Sailor Moon R Flowers for the Broken Spirit
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 9 of Season 3 of the Dark Moon Series, the dark forces are seeking the remaining sailor scouts things look darker then before


Sailor Moon R Chapter 94 "Flowers for the Broken Spirit"

-Silver Skyscraper-

"Ill not fight you" whispered Aeris over and over again while as Cloud brought up his sword for the final blow, as he brought it down it connected with something with a loud metal clang, He looked to see if Aeris had blocked him in some fashion but she hadn't moved at all.

"You said you wouldn't fight me and yet you blocked me" said Cloud with some irritation in his voice and some relief at the same time, but Aeris didn't reply at all, she remained kneeling with a tearful look on her face.

Cloud raised his blade to do another attack but this time something knocked him back into a Brick wall shattering it." Sheesh Aeris "I didn't know you had that one in you" as he got from that, and looked at Aeris with a little bit of confusion, but movement caught his eye and it wasn't Aeris's since she wasn't moving at all.

Suddenly in that instant a figure in red appeared standing over Aeris in a battle pose.

"You have come, I didn't know you have had survived the attack on the order" said Aeris looking over her shoulder.

"Hi…h...igh Druid Auron" said Cloud really caught off guard by his sudden appearance in the room.

"This is not what a druid is about we do not kill our own" said Auron giving Cloud a dirty look.

"How do you know what a druid is about where were you when the Crimson knights attack the temple" shouted Cloud taking a step backing away from Auron getting ready to attack Auron instead of Aeris.

"I was told by Kain that someone was sent to defend the order, yes I was on his side till I found out he sent no one" said Auron.

"Why would he not send anyone, don't you understand he wanted them to kill those that didn't support his ideals" said Aeris sobbing still on her knees.

"You lie Kain would not do something like that he cares about all the order I should cut you both down where you stand for saying such heretic notions" shouted Cloud venomously at Aeris not even looking at Auron.

-somewhere else in the silver skyscraper-

Mokuba awakened in some sort of chamber, the floor was noise and smelt of rotting flesh, and he looked himself over to see if he had any wounds from that attack when that girl appeared out of no where.

"You are fine I didn't hurt you" said a girl with fox ears who was standing in front of him but he didn't notice her until she had spoken.

"Is this when we fight" asked Mokuba getting ready to dodge anything she does but all she did was chuckle.

"I don't have any reason to attack you since I don't hate you that is the fox Patoshi way" said the girl with the fox ears.

"Um Patoshi I heard you but I thought there was only one so I have been told by one that said she is the last" said Mokuba

"There are others what kind is she" asked the girl with the fox ears

"She has bunny ears" answered Mokuba.

"A bunny that is impossible they were wiped in the first attack on our planet, what is her name" asked the Girl with the fox ears

"Her name is Aeris" Mokuba answered back with confusion.

"She is the empress's daughter" excitedly said the girl with the fox ears.

"First lets get you out of here my name is Lori I find you cute and I am getting you away from here before they send someone to check if I killed you yet" said the girl with the fox ears taking Mokuba by the hand and giving him a slight kiss on the cheek as she helped him up, this pretty much confused the heck out off Mokuba making his cheeks flush red for a second, then he was dragged by the arm by Lori the girl with Fox ears.

-Pent House of the Silver Skyscraper-

Kain laughed as he parried another one of Kaiba attack.

"You wont be laughing for longer Chuckles" said Kaiba calm and coolly but running out of attacks,

"Out of shape Mr. earth prince… Kaiba I had great expectations when I thought about the battle we would have but you seem to be not as good as I thought you were going to be what a shame" said Kain picking up the tuxedo face mask that had fallen off Kaiba's face during one of his attacks on him " you know you are really quiet pathetic for one who fought in the battle with Queen Mai for the Moon Kingdom oh I forgot didn't you lose that one, poor-poor Queen Dani depending on the wrong people"

"Didn't your order just get defeated by the Crimson Knights, I say you're the one that is a joke" said Kaiba.

"Order isn't finished it will rise from the ashes like the legendary phoenix with me as Supreme High Druid, and brings justice to the universe with an Iron Fist" Kain shouted but sounded slightly irritated.

"You are a joke and you are not even half the man Noa was" said Kaiba.

"How dare you compare me to the likes of him he was a joke of a leader, I should have been leader instead of him" growled Kain getting more angry by the moment.

"Wasn't this whole thing was to avenge Noa" said Kaiba smirking mockingly.

"I wouldn't avenge Noa, I am glad they killed him he was in my way and needed to be eliminated I would have done it myself sooner or later." Kain Said. As he said this he throw his hands up in the air, like a king mocking a peasant.

-In front of the Kaiba Corp ruins-

"I hope they are ok, and I hope Ashlique, Ryoko, and Joey are still alive I haven't seen them since the building fell" said Tea looking up at Sesshoumaru

"I am sure they are ok" said Ishizu interrupting.

As she said this across from them a dead body of a Crimson knight started to fidget even though its head was crushed in probably a victim of Nightmares then suddenly its crushed head turned slowly backwards with a sickening sound of flesh and bones squishing and grinding, once the face of the knight was facing them it said "you cant stop the future the Princess will die" then the knight's head fell off the body with a thud.

"Was that?" asked Tea looking at the headless corpses of the Crimson Knight.

"Yes it was, I was told once the millennium eye could control the dead this isn't a good sign" Ishizu replied.

In what seemed like a second the streets were now filled with Crimson Knight but not just any they were the one that the scout had battled in front of the Kaiba Corp building which now lay in ruins behind them just brick and mortar compared to it former glory.

"Ah shit" said Ishizu pulling put out her transformation stick from her pocket.

Sesshoumaru just stood unmoving and seemingly unimpressed about the amassing amount of dead knights that have now surrounded them dripping with blood as they advanced on him and the others.

"Are you ok what the heck is going on where these guys came from" shouted Bakura.

"I am fine" shouted back Sailor Gaia shaking the ground under the attacking army that appeared out of no where.

"Didn't I kill these guy" said Kazuma,

"Shocking first bullet" then he charged at what appeared to be a headless Crimson Knight...

They stood in front of the Frozen Kagura bent who they knew as Sailor Skadi who was an evil sailor scout in the service of En Sabah Nur an evil ex druid on unknown purpose; she was the one who killed Sailor Mercury.

Hearts attack someone shouted sending blast shaped as heart at Crimson Knight Right before in took a slice at Sailor Gaia knocking it backward,

It was Sailor Mini Moon and she was ok in seemed as she charged in the fray.

"Where is Ryoko, and where the hell did these come from" asked Sailor Mini Moon.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since the building fell, I don't know we thought they were dead" said Sailor Gaia taking out a Crimson knight's head off only to have it still advance on her.

-In front of the door to the silver skyscraper penthouse-

Sailor Senna and Touran panted as they stared at each other exhausted at the back forth attacks they did on each other and never even landing one blow.

"You are still not getting by me even if it kills me you pathetic human" said Touran spitting with vile hatred as her arm began to glow red.

"Why do you hate me I haven't down anything at all" said Sailor Senna.

"I don't care what ever my master tells me to do I will do it, that is to kill you" said Touran.

"I will protect this world and everyone on it if I have to go through you and anyone that threatened it and anyone I care about" she thought to herself this is my final attack what ever happening to Touran arm doesn't look good for her chances.

"Unholy aura" shouted Touran charging at Senna.

"Sennen saber" shouted Sailor Senna charging at the incoming Touran.

They meet in the center of the room with a sonic bang as they impacted with each others attack.

To Be Continued


End file.
